1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, especially to a foldable mounting apparatus for a lamp and a lamp assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Lamps are commonly used in everyday life. Generally, a lamp mounting apparatus for a lamp includes a base and an assembling portion for securing the lamp. The assembling portion cannot move relative to the base thus, the lamp mounting apparatus takes a great deal of physical space, which can be inconvenient when the lamp is not needed.